on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Monse Finnie
"Monse Finnie" is a main character on "On My Block". She is portrayed by Sierra Capri. Character Description Monse is a headstrong, bossy girl of Afro-Latina descent. She was raised by her single father. Monse is a selfless, outspoken girl who will do anything to keep her friends together. She will always put the needs of others before her own. She hasn't had a female role model in her life which is why she has no idea how to do her hair or wear dresses. Physical Appearance Monse has curly brown hair, which she usually wears with a little bit of it clipped to the back and the rest down with the exception of Chapter Ten, in which she flat ironed it. She has pierced ears with a second piercing on top of her right ear. She has brown eyes and is built very slim. At the beginning of the series she had braces, but they were removed over the summer. She is also shown to wear a ring on her right hand. Personality Monse is brutally honest and has no filter. She is very bossy, and Cesar calls her a "honey badger" because of it. She is very headstrong and determined, as shown by her mission to try to get Cesar out of the Santos. She is not very forgiving - once you offend her it is on. Monse is an 'all or nothing' kind of person. Although she is strong she can be quite sad at times. When her suspected mother was reading to the kids Monse was babysitting she broke down in tears. Showing that after all, she really does have feelings. She is a daddy's girl. Monse's mother left when she was young and she isn't very feminine. Monse doesn't like that she doesn't know how to be girly. She also has a soft spot for Cesar. When she lied about what happened in the summertime and broke it off with Cesar, you could see a tear running down her face. She also breaks down in her father's arms after their breakup. Monse is defined by her loyalty. She refuses to be with Cesar despite her feelings for him because she wants to remain loyal to the 'fam' and she doesn't want to ruin their relationship. Throughout the Series Season 1= Through the series, Monse becomes more feminine and shows her emotions more. She becomes more in touch with her emotions and we see more of the relationship between herself and the people around. |-| Season 2 = TBA Relationships * Monse and Cesar * Monse and Jamal * Monse and Olivia * Monse and Ruby Appearances (20/20) Trivia *When she was younger her mother who was a writer left her **She kept the things her mother left behind in a shoe box and kept it in her closet. *She used to be babysat by a woman named Mrs. Ruiz while her father was often gone on long-hauls as he was a truck driver. * The fake name she uses to "friend" the woman she thought was her mom on Facebook was "Laura Diaz", her profile picture on the account was a selfie with Olivia. "Diaz" being the surname of her ex-boyfriend Cesar was were the surname was taken from. *She got accepted into an exclusive writing summer camp which implies she is very talented. *She is fluent in Spanish. *She lost her virginity to Cesar before she left for camp. *She said that she has 'never had a real girl-friend' until she met Olivia. *She reunited with her mother, but stopped speaking to her after she found out the real reason she left her. *She has Cesar saved on her phone as "Cesar Boo Thang". *She has a half-sister called Hayden and half-brother called Cooper. *She enjoys writing, like her mother. Quotes *"Cesar, we need to save him" (Chapter One) ---- * "I have no gene for giving a damn." (Chapter Two) ---- * (To Cesar) "Save the BS for someone who's buying." (Chapter Two) ---- * "I do not- How am I badgering? I don't badger. Give me an example of how and when I've done that before. You can't, can you?" (Chapter Two) ---- * "Unlike those 2 minutes!" (Chapter Two) ---- *"Well, you look like shit and you don't smell great either" (Chapter Twelve) ---- *"Would you have left if I looked like you?" (Chapter Sixteen) ---- * "As for the truce ending and our friends getting shot, this is freeridge, shit happens." (Chapter Seventeen) ---- *"Did you love me when you did it?" (Chapter Twenty) ---- *"How 'bout now, eat shit" (Chapter Twenty) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Finnie Family Category:Students at Freeridge High School